Lilo adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Here's the preview of LIlo adventures of Rocky and bullwinkle
1. Chapter 1

(6 months ago, Fearless leader and his co hearts, "Boris" and "Natasha" accidentally got into the real world and got their own channel called, "Really Bad Television" a.k.a "RBTV". The leader of the FBI, "Cappy Von Trapment" send an agent "Agent Sympathy" to get Rocky and Bullwinkle into the real world. She must find a way to get Rocky and Bullwinkle into, Then she remembered that Green Light in Hollywood. A special lighthouse that can send cartoon characters into the real world. Meanwhile in LA, The accidentally got onto a movie set.)

Twilight: Okay, this is weird.

(Security guards were coming.)

Rarity: Quick Kristen, use your disguise change, fast.

Kristen: Generosity, change us into secret agents.

(They changed into spy outfits. The boys wore tuxedo and the girls wore cat suits.)

Director: Okay now stunt doubles. In this scene, you get to battle " ".

(They were on the set of the movie, "Day of The Spy". It was a movie about 2 lovers who work for the CIA tracking down a rogue agent. As soon as they started shooting, they battled Doctor Disco.)

Twilight: This is not good.

(Then the real stunt doubles came in, who coincidentally were dressed as the same as The Celestian Alliance)

Stunt Double: Sorry were late, we got lost.

Director: Stunt doubles? Security.

(The Security guards kicked out The Celestian Alliance)

Fluttershy: Are you okay.

Lilo: We are Fluttershy, maybe it's best if we stay out of trouble for a while.

Stitch: Okey Takka.

(Later that night in the spaceship, they realize that Frank and Rainbow Dash are gone.)

Lilo: Where's Frank?

Kiki: And where's Rainbow Dash?

Applejack: Does Anybody know where they are?

Spike: I know, Frank and Rainbow Dash are sneaking into the studio to cause trouble.

(Everyone stared at Spike.)

Spike: That was a secret.

Lilo: Where are they?

(Frank and Rainbow Dash were going around the studio)

Rainbow Dash: Look at this place.

Frank: It looks awesome in the night time.

(The rest of The Celestian Alliance came to them, except Juumba and Pleakely who were still asleep. They were mad at them for sneaking off.)

Stitch: Naga good.

Lilo: What were you thinking?

Stitch: Ih.

Frank: Come on guys, were having fun.

(Then they noticed Agent Sympathy climbing up The Green Lighthouse. They decided to catch it out for themselves. As soon as Karen pulled the lever that activates the light, they got up to the room. Rocky and Bullwinkle got into the human world.)

Rocky: Where are we?

Karen: Wow, Rocky and Bullwinkle.

Rocky: Who are you?

Karen: "Agent Karen Sympathy," FBI. We must get out before security catches us.

Gary: Excuse me, we saw what happened

Betty Ann: Can we help?

Karen: Sure, we can use some kids to help.

Pinkie: Ponies and aliens too.

Rocky: Sure.

(They snook into Karen's car and they drove all the way to Los Angeles.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Meanwhile in New York, Fearless Leader was testing out his hypno ray for his plot to control America.)

Randall: Sir, we got problems.

(He whispered in his ear what's going on)

Fearless Leader: Moose and Squirrel are going to stop us.

(Randall Boggs was a purple monster. Who got banished to the human world after his performance at Monster's Inc. Later at the labs, he showed the CDI short for Computer Degenerating imagery the second ever cartoon destroyer, after The Dip in the 40s. It locate the character and send them to the internet. Natasha and Boris try to locate them. While the kids were in the Grand canyon, they we're encountered by Boris and Natasha, they escaped the car as soon as they can. The car got run over by a cliff. )

Karen: What's with the cannon

Boris and Natasha: It's traditional.

(Activated the Cameron. Eric, Rocky and Bullwinkle ran off, Rainbow Dash and Frank went after them.)

Karen(Whispering to Gary): Get in the car, I'll distract them.

(While she insults Boris and Natasha, she put out the cannon and snook away while Boris and Natasha weren't looking)

Boris and Natasha: Where is boom?

(The snook into the RBTV car and Natasha and Boris told them they didn't use the CDI on them. Boris and Natasha also found a helicopter and didn't know where the kids are. Randall Snook in the truck before departure and told them there near Red Bay Oklahoma. Natasha decided to set them up. Back to our heroes, Karen has messed up missions before and told them that she can't blow this one. Rocky, Bullwinkle and The Celestian alliance to help her out.)

Karen: We're going to make a great team.

Spike: Hooray.

(Then a police car came and a camera man from, "Made up stories from the highway patrol.")

David: Kindness.

(He made bushes for the kids and the ponies to hide in. They got in the bushes as fast as they could. Meanwhile, Karen has been arrested for Grant theft auto and Identity theft. They spared Rocky and Bullwinkle because their animals.)

Lilo: This isn't good.

Stitch: Karen Arrested.

Gary: Now what Lilo?

Lilo: Things will be fine Gary.


	3. Chapter 3

(Later that day, The team were still walking through the Oklahoma desert. When they saw some crops disappearing.)

Rocky: Hokey Smokes, the crops are going bananas.

(Lilo went into the fields and found Shredder cropping fields.)

Lilo: Experiment 134 a.k.a Shredder he can shred documents.

Rocky: He could be useful for our adventure.

Bullwinkle: Don't you think he makes a good Flashlight?

Lilo: What do you mean Bullwinkle?

Stitch: The Sun

Gary: it's getting dark out.

Pleakley: Okay, we need to get a ride

Juumba: Now what?

(A light came out of nowhere, it was a car)

Gary:Guys look.

Frank:A car.

(The car reveled to be The Mystery Machine and Shaggy and Scooby were the managers of Phineas and The Ferb tones)

Shaggy: LIke why did we become manager to Phineas and the Ferb Tones?

Phineas: Because Jerrica Benton heard of our song and you wanted extra money.

Scooby: Raggy, Ridnight Roriety.

Buford: Rib Night at Rorority's, that's one of my FAvorite restaurant meals.

Shaggy: Like I think he means, Midnight Society.

(Shaggy stopped The Mystery Machine.)

Shaggy: Like What are you kids doing here?

Gary: We'll explain on the way.

(Everyone got in and told Shaggy,Scooby and The Phineas and Ferb band what happened)

Shaggy: So, Rocky and Bullwinkle got outside of their cartoon by Agent Karen sympathy, she got accused for Grand theft auto, and now Fearless leader is going to broadcast his election video tomorrow at 8pm?

Rocky: Yes.

Bullwinkle: And we don't have time.

Isabella: We'll help.

Ferb: For kids from Chicago, you know how to go on adventures

Baljeet: Where do we go?

Phineas: Like he said, New York City.

Eric: Plus we have til 8pm tomorrow night.

Gary: Or else Everyone will fall into Fearless Leader's trap.

Betty Ann: Will you join us Shaggy?

Shaggy:Like Of course.


	4. Chapter 4

(At the Red Bay prison for women, Karen told a Swedish Prison guard, "Oli" he had a childhood like Karen's. The Warden looked at Karen's badge and it was real. So they let her go. Back to our heroes who were in Ohio, they were getting hungry.)

Buford: Rorority's was having it's Rib Night.

Scooby: Ribs.

Shaggy: Like let's go.

Stitch: Ribs.

(At Rorority's Shaggy ordered 15 ribs, 14 salads, 13 burgers, 10 French fries, 17 ice cream sundaes, and 30 lemonades for $50.42. Shaggy paid with Credit card. While the chefs were cooking the order. They noticed Boris and Natasha were at Rorority's.)

Baljeet: We got problems.

Phineas: Is that Boris and Natasha

Lilo: It is.

Stitch: Naga Bootifa.

Lilo: Now what do we do?

Kiki: I got an Idea.

(Kiki went up to Dexter Family's table and snatched their food.)

Dexter: What are you doing?

DeeDee: Yeah, your ruining our lunch.

Kiki: FOOD FIGHT!

(Everyone in the restaurant were throwing food at each other, while The Celestian Alliance, Rocky, Bullwinkle, Shaggy, Scooby and Phineas and The Ferb Tones try to escape.)

Waiter: Who ordered 2 number 4's, 6 number 2's, and 7 number 10's?

Shaggy: That's me.

(They got in time and the food was okay, while they were driving they were thinking about Boris and Natasha.)

Eric: What were Boris and Natasha doing at Rorority's.

Shaggy: I don't know, they seem to go after us.

Isabella: Well he have to lose them.

(Karen drove to Ohio and ran into The Team. They have 7 hours to get to New York for RBTV is already hypnotizing people. Frank had an idea.)

Frank: Loyalty.

(came out of his rings and The Mystery Machine had wings.)

Scooby: Wings.

Shaggy: Like this is amazing.

Kiki: Nice work.

Karen: How did that happen?

Gary: A magician never tells it's secret.

(Around 6 pm. They got to Radio City Music Hall. Everyone was already brainwashed by the TV. They needed to keep Fearless Leader from taking over the world. Then Juumba and Pleakely showed up. They parked their spaceship in Central Park where no one could look. All of the experiments came in because they want to be on TV. This gave Betty Ann an idea.)

Betty Ann: Guys, let's hack into the system and we'll do the preforming.

Lilo: That's brilliant Betty Ann. We'll have a part in the show.


	5. Chapter 5

(2 hours later)

Fearless Leader: Is everything ready.

Natasha: Of course Fearless Leader.

Boris: We couldn't find Moose, Squirrel, and children are gone.

Randall: Sounds like they give up.

Fearless Leader: Let's get started everyone.

(Everyone in the studio started to get ready to broadcast live from)

Elmer: We're weady to bwoadcast fow youw speech.

Yoseminite Sam: Yesarie partner. Lights are on.

Sylvester: Camera's are ready

Fearless Leader: We're on air i 1.

(Nothing happened)

Fearless Leader: I Said 1. What's going on?

(Kermit The Frog came up)

Lilo: Who knew that Kermit and the gang were in New York to preform.

Kermit: Welcome to the Muppet Show, we're broadcasting it to you live from New York City. Now let's get started with the days of the hop in, "Honk around the Clock".

(Honk around the clock)

Fearless Leader: What's going on?

Marvin: it seems our broadcast has been hacked by earth kids.

Boris: This is not good.

(Rocky came in and tied up Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha. All the others escaped. Stitch broke the hypnosis machine and turned everyone back to normal. The Police arrested the camera crew. Bullwinkle accidentally zapped Fearless Leader, Natasha and Boris onto the net.)

Kermit: Next up is, "The Dance of the Experiments"? That's not in the schedule

(Eric went up with all of the experiments and did an Irish dance routine.)

Gary: Eric.

Fozzie: What's with him?

Lilo: I told him not to preform a Irish Dance Routine.

(Kermit then introduced David and Kristen Reanacting Romeo and Juliet's Balcony Scene.)

David: But soft, what light beyond her window breaks, it is the east and Juliet is the sun. Her eyes were blue.

Kristen: Aye me.

David: She speaks, Speak again angel.

Kristen: Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo, deny thy father and refuse thy name. Not a Montague, for thy name take all thyself.

David: I take thee at thy word, henforce I never will be Romeo.

Kristen: What came to hither.

David:With loves like wings.

Kristen: If any oh thy kingsman find thee here, thee be in trouble

David:Thy kingsman are no stop for me.

Lilo: Madame, art thou okay?

Kristen: Anon Nurse. Good night. Good Night. Parting is such sweet sorrow.

Pleakely: Shakespeare.

(Finally they preformed The Rainbow Connection. Everyone was happy.)


	6. Chapter 6

(The Next day, Karen got a letter from Trapment that he Chose Karen because she had the spirit of Rocky And Bullwinkle. Karen decided to go back to Red Bay, Oklahoma. So she can see a movie with Oli.)

Rocky: Now we own RBTV and it's name changed to, "Rocky and Bullwinkle TV".

Lilo: You know, when we find an experiment, they all should stay at RBTV studios.

Nosy: Good Idea.

Lilo: Indeed Nosy.

The End

L: On our next adventure, we go to New York and Meet Ninja Turtles.


End file.
